dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SenjiBen
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Loleil (talk) 23:47, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Dragon Age: Agents idea Hi SenjiBen how are you? Darion and I have come up with a little idea that Lord Cousland and Scaea become lovers at the end of the dinner party story. The idea is it's sort of like the Isabela and Hawke romance in DA2. During the closing post of the dinner party story Scaea propositions Lord Cousland with a chance at a wild night of passion. He excepts which causes them to form a sort of friends with benefits type relationship, which he always intended to be much more, but she is scared of her feelings and can't bring herself to be anything more. She even rejects his offer of a real relationship. The real reason for this is because she is scared of getting too close to someone and him hearing about some of the things she's done in her past, as she thinks that he won't want her afterwards. The reason for this is because after her brother's betrayal she was forced to do things she was not proud of in order to survive. She eventually became numb to it, and just excepted it as the tough way of life she has been forced to live. After the events of "Dawn of Heroes" (Darion's prequel to the dinner party) this all changed. Curls (Lord Cousland's dead wife Clare) became her first real friend who died protecting her and Lord Cousland (who she doesn't know was there until the Fade sequence as he was wearing a helmet) from corrupt templars. This experience is what eventually led to her joining the Inquistion from a new found desire to do good in the world. I'm thinking their relationship could just get mentioned in Agents, like either Deakial or Drakk asks Scaea "Hey Scaea/Daggers are the rumours about you and Lord Cousland true?" and she kind of goes quiet and there's a bit of her thinking about it. Maybe Lord Cousland might turn up at some point too and there's a bit of a moment between them. What do you think? Also just a minor change of your last part involving Scaea in Agents. The part where she says "I've lived on the surface for some time now Horns". She's been a surface dwarf her whole life and has never been to Orzammar so is it ok if it's changed to "I've lived on the surface my whole life Horns". Thanks, hope you don't mind me being nit picky. 18:44, November 5, 2014 (GMT) Hey Xari I'm good, busy but good. How are you doing? That's interesting, wouldn't have guessed that match for Scaea and Lord Cousland, but it makes sense and sounds like a good point for some party banter ;) I can definitely fit that in. I hadn't initially planned having Lord Cousland feature, but then the whole thing's kinda being made up as I go, so that could definitely change. Other than that I could definitely see Deakial prodding her about it and having a giggle (or the Qunari equivalent to giggling). Also, no probs about the edit, was never quite clear on that point in Scaea's history so it's good to know for the future. I definitely don't mind, I'm nit picky like that too ;) SenjiBen (talk) 05:09, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I'm good thanks, I've been doing predictions with bananas! (See the Blooming Hanged Man's Rose page) Glad you like the idea and will put it in Agents. Also yes it is best to reply on my talk page as I won't get notified otherwise. Have a good day, looking forward to reading the next part! 13:34, November 6, 2014 (GMT) Hello SenjiBen it's good to hear from you! I've been doing great also, but vary busy. Fallout 4 looks cool. I've never completed a full play-through of Fallout 3. I was not able to play it long, because the friend that I borrowed it from would not let me borrow it for a long period of time, but I think I got about eight hours into it. I know this is know where near the amount of time I should have, but like I said I did not have long with it. It was still a really fun eight hours. Anyway did you ever hear about the rumor that seemed to pop out of no where a few months ago? It was a rumor that was claiming to be a leak that The Elder Scrolls 6 would be out sometime next year. According to the "Supposed" rumor/leak that it's going to be called "The Elder Scrolls 6: Argonia". It's going to take place in Black Marsh if the rumor is true. Me myself as much as would love for this rumor to be true I'm not sure if I really believe it or not. What do you think of this rumor? Do you think it has any truth in it at all? As for which Bioware game is my favorite; I'm really not sure I love DA, ME, SWTOR, and KOTOR a lot, so it's really difficult to pick a favorite. This is going to seem like a huge cop out, but I kind of like all the Bioware games the same amount. Anyway have a great day, and I look forward to hearing your reply soon!(Darion Cousland (talk) 12:58, June 8, 2015 (UTC)) Hey it's Darion & Xsari Hey SenjiBen I got your message. I am currently working on the finishing touches of part 4 of my Dawn of Heroes fan fic. I have been busy recently. We also like you said need to start posting on the Lord Couslan's Dinner Party board. I would love to hear your ideas! I also have completed one comlete playthrough of DAI so far, and am working on others at the moment. How did you like the DAI? Well it's been nice welcome back.(Darion Cousland (talk) 14:06, February 10, 2015 (UTC)) Hi SenjiBen good to see you back, I've just started my second playthrough of DAI. How was your playthrough and what choices did you make? I posted a pic of my first character on the Blooming Hanged Mans Rose page if your interested. Looking forward to seeing what you write in Agents. 00:16, February 11, 2015 (UTC) I liked the game but found it disapointing in parts. First character was a female Qunari archer artificer named Rishara. Romanced Iron Bull, recruited mages as allies. Hawke was a sarcastic mage and sacrificed himself. Stroud rebuilt the Grey Wardens. I saved Celene from the assassin and she still rules. Gaspard alive, not sure what happened to Briala. Morrigan drank from the well and Cassandra became Divine Victoria. Was friends with everyone, Iron Bull became Tal-Vashoth, Cole more spirit-like, Leliana softened, Josephine saved from assassins and Blackwall sentenced to take the joining after Cory was defeated. 22:12, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Yeah Cole does go a little more wierd if he's more spirit-like. Jumping to different parts of the room in conversation scenes and talking more cryptic. Even making himself forget things. Things that annoyed me were the bugs throughout the game. Solas having darker hands and feet when you give him armour upgrades, the random tattoos on Bull during the naked scenes, the broken dialogs, how almost every armour I found had the most terrible colour schemes, how with most of the schematics you couldn't customize how everything looked due to them lacking a cloth, leather or metal slot. How I couldn't complete the Hinderlands mosaic because it's bugged. Also very minor things like how the bun of Briala's hair was poking the back of her mask thing. It's just pretty slopping in parts aesthetically. How your limited to 8 abilities. Armour bugs, couldn't use the prowler arms as it gave my character a dislocated arm. There's probably other things I can't think of right now as well. Favourite companions were definately Iron Bull and Cassandra, just loved those two. Though couldn't use Cassie much as Bull was my permanent warrior. I also surprisingly warmed to Vivienne. Least favourite were Blackwall and Sera. Didn't get what Sera was talking about half the time and I always seemed to piss her off. Blackwall annoyed me with the whole fake Warden thing and I found him a bit boring. 00:43, February 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey SenjiBen I enjoyed the game a lot I found it to be very fun, and imersive! Here are my chioces. I played a human male Warrior who went with the Templar spec.(I know that my Warden and Hawke were human male warriors already) named Jason Trevelyan. He romanced Cassandra, Recruited the Templars as free allies, let stroud sacrifice himself, so Hawke could live, Chose to let the Grey Wardens stay and rebuild, Saved Celene from the assians, Celene kept the throne, banished that elf chick and had gaspared executed( tryed to have him left alive, but she woulden't have it) let Morrigan drink from the well, and last, but not leased kikced Corys butt. Also Cassandra became Divine even though I wanted Lelianna. The only reason I did not want Cass is because her becomeing divine means she has to break off the relastionship which is what ended up happening :( Jason's best friends ended up being Varric and Cullen, main party cosisted of Cassandra, Varic, and Solas. He and Solas respected eachother, but still got in a lot of arguements. He was friends with Dorian, and Blackwall(could never finish Blacwalls companion quest because it gliched) He was friends with Iron Bull and Cole, who became Tal va soth and more like a spirit respectfully. Him and Sera were only aquintenses, as well as Viveane, He and Josaphine only ever had a profesionel relasionship even though he help her family become lords. He and Lelianna were friends. What do you think of my choices? Also how did you like the sound track?(Darion Cousland (talk) 14:30, February 16, 2015 (UTC)) Hey SenjiBen just wanted to let you know that I just posted part 4 of "Dawn of Heroes" on my blog page. I would love it if you would comment, and tell me what you think. Also how have you been lately, and how do you feel about David Gaider leaving the Dragon Age series?(Darion Cousland (talk) 19:17, March 10, 2015 (UTC)) Hey SenjiBen. How have you been lately? Also the whole reason I came(well besides wanting to chat) is to ask the following queston: Would you like to have a Mass Effect conversation?(Darion Cousland (talk) 17:30, May 11, 2015 (UTC)) That's great! It seems like the wikis activity is much lower then normal, and you and Xsari seem to be the only people really active enough to have conversations with at the moment. Let's start of this Mass Effect conversation! I'm going to start with some questons. 1. What's your opinion on BroShep Vs. FemShep;(I love them both the same amount) do you prefer one to the other, and if so why? 2.What did you think of the endings, and which one did you like the best? 3.Did you have a favorite LI? 4. Did you have a favorite Squad member? 5. Besides Shepard who was your favorite character? 6. How many play-throughs did you do, and which one was your favorite? 7. What did you name all your Shepards? 8. What did you think of Mark Meer and Jenifer Hales performances as Shepard, or any of the other voice actors performances for there characters trough out the series? Sorry to start it of by asking you, so many questons. I was hoping that you would respond to these, and then I would answer the same ones in my next post. Now the main point of conversation. I'm sure you are already aware that Bioware is working on a new ME game. I think it sounds cool! No one really knows that much about it other then Bioware said it will take place in a different galaxy, and that we may get to play as different races. I'm sure that Bioware will make a great game, but I still have some concerns. 1. I'm hoping that they will do something like what they have done with DA, and at leased reference the old characters and games. I'm not asking them to put Shepard in the game or anything like they did with Hawke in DAI (although this would be amazing!) all I want is for them to at leased reference the prior games. To me Shepard and crew will always be Mass Effect, and not at leased mentioning them would make me ask myself "Is this really still Mass Effect at all?" 2. I hope that even though this new game is set in a new galaxy; which means new aliens. That they still keep the races we all know, and love. I feel like it simply is not Mass Effect without all these races. 3. I hope they make it available to all platforms. If Bioware could do it for DAI I don't see any reason why they can't do it with this new game. I still have a PS3 and don't think it's fair to only do it for the PS4 and Xbox One, and PC but that one does not count. Well sorry to dump all this on you at once. Can't wait to see the answers to these questons as well as your thoughts on my statements about the currently in development ME game. Feel free to ask me any questons about ME that you want as well as any opinions you might have about any of it. Have a great day!(Darion Cousland (talk) 12:58, May 13, 2015 (UTC)) Okay. Now it is time for me to answer the questons I asked you. 1. I really don't have a preference. If I had to pick one I would probably go with BroShep just because I'm a guy myself, and therefore can relate to male characters the best. My first play through always has me make a male toon first. 2. For me the ending of ME3 should have been a bit better. Being a believer in the IT(let me know if you don't know what the IT is) makes it loads better, but I still feel we should have gotten more closer. Plus I wanted my Shepards to be able to live happy with their LIs. Despite the ending's shortcomings; the entire Trilogy was still amazing, and I will love playing it again and again(also I think it's kind of annoying how all those people want to throw out the whole series just because they did not like the endings). 3. My favorite LI would have to be Tali I just love her character for some reason she seemed like the most normal romance then any of the other choices. 4. My favorite squad member is a hard queston, because I would swap out between them, so often. They were all great as far as I'm concerned. 5. Favorite character is also a tough one. I'm going to go with Garrus, because I just felt like the Devs wrote him to be Shepards best friend, and because he is such am amazing character. Also in my Opinion Garrus is the Varric of ME. What do think? 6. Now this answer first requires some explanation. I don't own ME for myself yet. My play throughs came from having it loaned to me from a friend. My friend only had ME2-3 and, so I have never played ME1. The friend that loaned it to me moved, so just recently it was loaned to me by a diferent friend; who only had ME3. As such I have played ME2 once, and ME3 three times; on the Xboxes that both friends also loaned me, so I could play the games. This is the reason that I lable all the playthroughs done on there as "Prototype Play-throughs", and don't count them as I would my offical play-throughs on my own copy of the game. As I don't own the games yet myself I plan on buying the ME trilogy(the one that comes with all three games in one case; this is the only way to get ME1 for the PS3) the next time I get paid, because of this I'm not counting the play-throughs I've currently done, so I don't have a favorite. 7. When I do get the games for myself I have eight play-throughs planed. Four BroSheps and four FemSheps. The names I am planning are as follows: Logan Shepard, Luke Shepard, Cole Shepard, John Shepard(default BroShep) Amanda Shepard, Sarah Shepard, Haily Shepard and Jane Shepard(default FemShep). 8.Again I don't have a preference I think both actors were fantastic, and I think the reason they give different perform the character differently is, because they took different approuches to playing the character. All the rest of the voice acting from all the other actors was amazing also! All I'm asking when it comes to the new ME game is that Bioware does not forget the things that made the Original trilogy great. I don't want them to change it, so much to where it is no longer ME, because the they may as well just be starting a whole new IP. I just want then to at leased reference the old series. It could even just be a Codex entree explaning what happened to Shepard after the Reaper war(if he/she survived in your play-through). That's all I want, but perhaps this is just coming from the fact that I'm just a fan who is not ready to say goodbye to the first series yet. What do you think? Would like them to reference the first series at all? Also please provide any of the opinions you have about anything I said in this post, or any questons you have for me. If not then I ask more about the subject in my next post. Have a great day!(Darion Cousland (talk) 17:57, May 14, 2015 (UTC)) Hey SenjiBen sorry that I have not responded in a little bit. I've been busy. Well how are you? Any way I think I'm done talking about Mass Effect now as I got what I needed to say off my chest(unless you would like to keep talking about it; then we can continue). Also I don't know if you are a fan of Bethesda or not, but they just recently confirmed Fallout 4. I think they even released a trailer. Speaking of Bethesda; are you a fan of the Elder Scrolls series? Also the queston that I've really wanted to ask. Which Bioware game is your favorite? Have a great weekend!(Darion Cousland (talk) 14:25, June 5, 2015 (UTC)) Hello SenjiBen! I've been doing great also, but vary busy. Fallout 4 looks cool. I've never completed a full play-through of Fallout 3. I was not able to play it long, because the friend that I borrowed it from would not let me borrow it for a long period of time, but I think I got about eight hours into it. I know this is know where near the amount of time I should have, but like I said I did not have long with it. It was still a really fun eight hours. Anyway did you ever hear about the rumor that seemed to pop out of no where a few months ago? It was a rumor that was claiming to be a leak that The Elder Scrolls 6 would be out sometime next year. According to the "Supposed" rumor/leak that it's going to be called "The Elder Scrolls 6: Argonia". It's going to take place in Black Marsh if the rumor is true. Me myself as much as would love for this rumor to be true I'm not sure if I really believe it or not. What do you think of this rumor? Do you think it has any truth in it at all? As for which Bioware game is my favorite; I'm really not sure I love DA, ME, SWTOR, and KOTOR a lot, so it's really difficult to pick a favorite. This is going to seem like a huge cop out, but I kind of like all the Bioware games the same amount. Anyway have a great day, and I look forward to hearing your reply soon!(Darion Cousland (talk) 13:00, June 8, 2015 (UTC))